disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Jack's POV "WHAT?" Jerry, Eddie, and Milton yelled when Kim and I said we were dating. "One walk home and automatically you two are an item?" Milton asked. "Yeah, it looks like it," I rubbed my ear with one hand, the other arm I wrapped around Kim's waist. "Cómo sucedió esto?" Jerry asked shock. "What?" I asked. "How did this happen?" Kim translated. "See, if you lived in Japan for 3 years, Spanish is not really the language you hear," I said, "Nihonjin wa anata ga kiita tokorodesu." (A/N: translation: Japanese is the language you hear.) "You just made French my next language to learn," Eddie said. "Away from the subject with the languages, how did you two get together?" Milton asked. "Well, we just uh confessed our feelings for each other," Kim said. "Like what feelings?" Eddie asked. "Like how I find her beautiful," I answered. "And how I find him strong, charming, kind, handsome, and very protective," she said. "You said that?" I asked. "I said that," Kim answered quickly. "Bueno, ahora tengo que sentarme," Jerry said before Milton and Eddie carried him off in the direction of the science lab. "Seriously dude, speak English!" I yelled after them. "He said, 'Okay, now I need to sit down,'" Kim translated again, she said and walked into the direction of her locker. "So you find me strong, charming, kind, handsome, and very protective?" I asked as she took out some books and stuffed them into her backpack. "Jack, you know full well its part of the act," Kim said and she closed her locker. "Whatever," around the corner, I saw Aaron and I quickly wrapped my hand around Kim's waist again, causing her to yelp a little. "Kim, I need to talk to you," Aaron started and he saw me, "I didn't know you were here." "I'm always around Kim, so watch it you sleazebag," I hissed. "I came here to talk to Kim and Kim alone," he sized up to me. "Kim doesn't feel the pleasure of talking to you, Aaron how many times do I have to say that?" I countered. "Multiply times to get me or my Golden Tiger Warriors away from Kim!" he punched and I caught his punch. "Okay Aaron, I'm going to let you off easily," I released my other arm around Kim and looked Aaron in the eye, "I hate it when someone shoves me or tries to punch me. Not really one's smart idea." "You don't scare me, Jack," Aaron tried to kick Jack, who quickly threw him back into the wall. I turned to walk up to Kim but she quickly yelled, "Jack! Look out!" I knew he was coming, his footsteps were way too loud for me to not have noticed, and instead I caught his foot when he was in the middle of the air side kick and threw him back; which he quickly got back up. I have to give the guy credit for not giving up, but he's making a big mistake. He came at me with a series of kicks and punches, which I easily avoid. I slowly back around the corner and I finally make an attack by punching him across the face to make him stumble. He stumbled back in pain and I ran up the railing and up to the next floor. "See Kim," Aaron slowly got up and I was able to see him make his way to Kim, "Your new boyfriend is a coward. Punched me once across the face and then he rushes off." "Jack's not like that," Kim yelled. "No I'm not!" I yelled down and jumped off the side. Two other guys tried to grab me. I flew down head first, scaring everybody, making students turn away. But mid air, I was able to back flip and my foot came in contact with the back of Aaron's head. The Golden Tiger few down and groaned. Students started to clap and cheering. I got multiply high fives from old faces. What really surprised me was Kim. She rushed over and kissed me on the lips. Catching me off guard and making others surprised. For a moment, I was in utter shock before I melted into the kiss and returned it. ---- "Jack that was amazing!" Milton yelled. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton came out in time to see me jump down from the second floor and score a kick in the back of Aaron's head. They also saw our kiss and won't stop bothering Kim about it. Now, I'm holding hands with Kim while they jump around asking questions and yelling out how great things are since I came back. We're all making our way to the dojo. Once we did go in the dojo, Rudy was talking on the phone with someone and it didn't seem good. He hung up with a serious face and I rushed over; sorta forgetting I'm dragging Kim with me. "What's wrong, Rudy?" I asked. "I heard about your fight in school Jack, and I have to say I don't have any good news," Rudy said. "Well spill Rudy, the suspension is killing us," Kim said. "Jack you were lucky Bobby stepped and paid for the hospital money that you caused by putting Aaron in there. Why? He was almost put in a coma." "I didn't kick him that hard," I answered, surprised. Kim tensed beside me. "What did you do to put someone in a coma like that, Jack?" Rudy asked. "I learned the dark arts," I said. "Dark arts?" Milton asked. "I learned Ninjutsu and Taijutsu while I was in Japan," I said, releasing Kim's hand and sat down on the mat. "Ninjutsu? Taijutsu?" Rudy thought out loud and then snapped, "Ninjutsu is the arts of ninja and Taijutsu is the art of a samurai. I thought those went extinct." "Well, clearly they haven't it Jack knows them," Kim sat down next to me, "Why did you learn them?" "I don't want to talk about it Kim, not yet at least," I said. "Fine fine, to save anybody else in the future from getting hurt with Tai and Nin, I forbid you to use them," Rudy said. "Thanks Rudy, I don't want to use it anymore only when worst comes to worst," I said. "Now that that's settled, how about we get started with the subject of you and Kim dating without telling me!" Rudy shouted. "Shh, Rudy!" Kim shushed him, "You want the whole mall to know." "I'm sorry, Kim, I'm in shock," Rudy said. "Let's skip that and start with practice," I suggested and helped Kim to her feet and led her to the back of the dojo. "Jack, us 'dating' is really spreading," Kim started. "I know, and I'm surprised Kim, when you kissed me earlier." "I had to make it seem realistic, right? I mean you jumped from the second floor." "Well, sure, but I think a battle between me and the Golden Tigers are going to be soon. Really, I highly doubt Ron and Tyson will let me off so easily after putting off their leader in the hospital." "Whatever it is, I'll be beside you to help you with the battle," Kim said, and when Eddie rounded the corner, she planted a kiss on my cheek before leaving to the front. "What were you two talking about?" Eddie asked. "Nothing," I said, halfheartedly. Please comment below! Category:Blog posts